


Birthday Surprise

by jokermans



Category: Persona 5, Persona Series
Genre: Comedy, Drama, F/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-12
Updated: 2018-11-12
Packaged: 2019-08-22 14:09:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,702
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16599365
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jokermans/pseuds/jokermans
Summary: Ann was turning 25 years old. She was now one of the most popular models on the planet. However, she was at Finland. And she was missing Akira back in Japan. But this year... with a little help from her parents... her birthday was filled with a lot of surprises.





	Birthday Surprise

**Author's Note:**

> Hi everybody! Here's the story I promised! A birthday story for the birthday girl, Ann Takamaki! I've been thinking about this story for ages and I made sure to wait to release it on her actual birthday! This also happens to be my 15th story of Akira/Ann (Ren/Ann). Its been quite a ride. 
> 
> My goal was to make more stories for this great pair because when I started, I felt that they needed more great stories about them! Now I'm at 15 for them but I also think I'm going to have to take a break for a while. I keep saying it.. but maybe I will pause... I don't expect to write anything new... until December...or maybe even next year. I need to refresh myself! I still have a backlog of Persona games to finish as well! Hopefully it will refresh my mind. And MAYBE I might write sooner. 
> 
> But thank you for everybody who's been reading my stories! You guys are the best and you're the ones who inspire me to make more! I promise to at least complete the unfinished stories eventually!
> 
> Finally, this story was something I enjoyed doing a lot! One of my faves! In fact... it kinda is in the same "continuity" of my "Visiting His Hometown" story. But you don't need to read it if you haven't! But the presence of embarrassing parents is here too. Anyway! Hope you enjoy! Akira(Ren)/Ann ftw! 
> 
> Till next time!

It was November 12.

On this particular date, Ann would usually be ecstatic as soon as she opened her eyes to the world. It was her birthday. But this year… it was different. As she opened her eyes to the world… all she could feel was her heavy heart weighing on her.

Ann sighed as she stared up at her ceiling from her bed.

“Happy birthday…to me…” she said quietly.

Ann Takamaki was turning 25 years old that day. And she was feeling… lonely.

She slowly stood up from her bed to get ready for the day. She went towards the window first to open the curtains to see the outside world. What she saw was a view of Helsinki, Finland.

It’s been several years since the days of the Phantom Thieves. Everybody was growing up. After college, Ann went full time with her modeling career. Through her hard work, she became one of the most recognized faces on the planet. It also helped that she was featured in a few movies as well. She was probably equally recognizable to Rise Kujikawa, the superstar.

Right now she was in Finland for work. It was actually a project/photo shoot with her parent’s company. There was also a runway show that afternoon that she’ll be part of it. It was like a dream come true to work with her parents. But she earned that right to work with them. She wasn’t chosen because she was their daughter, but because she was one of the best models in the world.

She was checking off one of her things on her bucket list. When she was there posing for photos, Ann was ecstatic and filled with joy. And yet… there was still the lingering feeling of sadness in between these last few weeks.

After deciding that there was no use sulking in her room, she decides to head for breakfast. As she walks towards the kitchen, she hears the voices of her mother and father. She turns the corner and sees them sitting at the table. As soon as they see Ann enter though, they brought out huge smiles.

“Happy Birthday sweetie!” said her parents. Ann’s father was a handsome man with black hair and blue eyes. His complexion was quite fair. He was half Japanese and half Finnish. Ann’s mom was a beautiful woman who had similar blonde hair to Ann’s. She had the same beautiful blue eyes that Ann herself had. She was half American and half Finnish. Having both parents with amazing looks definitely increased the chances of their children having good looks as well. Ann was definitely proof of that.

Ann smiled at her parents for their warm greeting.

“Thanks Mom…Dad.”

“Come on. We made some of your favorite foods for breakfast.” said Ann’s mom.

It was a pretty sumptuous meal for breakfast. Ann looked pretty delighted. It lifted her spirits definitely. There were different kinds of breads, pastries, and other breakfast delights. But unfortunately… her job wouldn’t permit her to enjoy too much.

“Wow. Everything looks delicious! But… Mom… you know I can’t eat all this. The show is today…”

“I know sweetie… It’s just that… I can’t help treating you today.” Ann’s mom giggled with delight.

“We’re your parents. We have that right, you know?” said Ann’s dad.

“Ugh. You guys can still be so embarrassing… and yet… I love you both.” said Ann.

“We love you too.” said Ann’s mom. “Now sit, dear.”

Ann sat down, as she tasted a few of the several prepared foods for breakfast. But after a moment, the lingering sadness started seeping back in. She was already staring at her empty plate. Her mother noticed her sad mood already.

“So… are you finally going to tell us what happened before you left Tokyo?” asked Ann’s Mom. Her dad too was looking towards her as well.

Ann continued keeping quiet. She had no energy to bring up the cause of her sadness.

“I still don’t want to talk about it…”

Ann’s mom sighed at her answer.

“Sweetie. It’s been 3 weeks since you arrived. There are days it seems like you are having the time of your life. Other days… there’s a large cloud hovering over your head. Let’s talk. It’s about Akira isn’t it?” asked Ann’s Mom.

Ann held her breath for a moment. His name already made such an impact to her already fragile heart.

“I had a feeling. Mhmm… What happened?” she asked.

Ann once again sighed. She was still thinking whether or not to say anything… but in the end… she gave up.

“It’s just that I miss him…. On my birthday every year, he’d do the most wonderful thing for me. It would always start the same. I’d wake up, and the first thing I’d see would be a bouquet of roses already on a table outside my door.”

Ann pauses as she recalls the beautiful red color of those roses from each year.

He’d plan a special date for me that would include tons of activities I love to do. Or on some years, I’d drag him to my own idea for a great birthday… and he’d never complain. He'd just be there…smiling and enjoying with me. It would be fun, romantic and special.”

Akira’s smile always gave her joy on those birthdays… but it was sorely missed at the moment.

“And now… that you’re here… that’s not happening…” said Ann’s father.

“Anything else…?” asked Ann’s mom.

Ann hesitated to say more but she already begun. She wanted to express what’s been hurting her.

“It’s also today’s show. It’s such a big milestone for my career. Of course he wasn’t there for every event but…when it came to the big events… He’d be watching to support me. To show me… that he was always there for me.”

Ann sighed as she recalled some cherished moments.

“Whenever i got back to the changing room, on my desk, there’d also be a set of flowers waiting for me and a card saying how wonderful I was. It would always come with assorted chocolates. Something sweet to enjoy after a hard day at work. It always made me happy when he did that. When I finished changing, he’d take me out to dinner, and we’d just…enjoy each other’s company for the rest of the evening…”

Ann’s head drooped on the table. Her frustrations lay bare. And yet… Ann’s mom felt something was left unsaid.

“Sweetie…Are you sure that’s all…?”

“…”

“We had a fight.”

Ann’s mom and dad stopped for a moment and watched their daughter vent out.

“Why were you fighting?”

“…We were angry at each other…”

“For what…?”

“Well… it’s because… even before I left… we rarely saw each other. It’s been happening for a few months…”

Akira’s mom scrunched her face a little at what she said.

“But sweetie… you and Akira have been in a long distance relationship before right? Isn’t not seeing each other all the time… something you’ve gone through already? What’s different now?”

“Yeah… but that was during high school. When we went to college, we practically saw each other everyday when he went back to Tokyo. What’s different now too is… we made it worse… both of us kept… messing up… or maybe we were just really unlucky.”

“What do you mean?” asked Ann’s dad.

“I was always in one part of the country and he’d be in another for his job. We were both busy. We knew that. But we tried seeing each other anyway. He’d fix a schedule with his job and I would too… but things just kept messing up. A cancellation here… a work emergency there… We’d be unable to see each other.”

Ann sighed as she recollected.

“It got intense… one time when we were supposed to have dinner in a city nearby where we both worked. I was already on a train on the way when he told me he was forced to stay at his office. I kinda blew up… That’s when the shouting matches began. Words like ‘You don’t try hard enough’, ‘You don't care.’”

Ann’s heart ached as she recalled those fights.

“We’d say sorry…and get over it. But it kept happening. I’d miss a date or he would… and then emotions would flare… The shouting would begin over the phone… The tears dropping… Rinse and repeat… I think both of us knew we were being unfair to one another. It’s not like we wanted to keep missing our dates… But… it kept on happening…” Ann paused for a moment as she recalled everything.

“Sure… On a rare occasion we’d be able to see each other… But it was so rare and far in between the times we weren’t able to… And sure there are phone calls we do often… and video chats… But… it’s not the same.” Ann sighed.

“… It only got worse as my flight date for Finland came closer. We both knew I’d be gone for at least another 2 months… and who knew how long after… But Akira was still determined to see me. And I wanted to see him too… He already told me weeks in advance that he fixed his schedule. He was going to at least see me off as he was going to take a half-day.”

“But what happened?”

“My flight got cancelled the night before… due to weather conditions from where the plane was coming from. I had to go to an early morning flight instead of the evening one I was supposed to take.”

“Oh yeah… I remember now. I was so worried about you.” said Ann’s mom.

“So I’m guessing he didn’t make it…” said Ann’s father.

“I told him not to go but he said he was going to make it… He’ll do something… So that morning, I was at the airport… and I waited… and waited… I tried calling… to see if there was a miracle… but no…” Ann once again paused.

“Work prevented him from leaving earlier that morning…and he was only on his way… but that would take another 2 hours to reach the airport from his office… and my flight was already on last call…”

“But it wasn’t your fault sweetie… or his for not making it… he tried…”

“Yeah, I know. But the problem was… I was really upset… It’s not his fault… but when I called him… I said to him something I didn’t mean… I said maybe this isn’t working out anymore…”

Ann sighed again. Her heart aching from the painful memory.

“Why would you say that?”

“It’s because it was so difficult for us to see each other. I mean, Akira was doing his best to reach me and I felt I was being unfair to him. Our relationship started to affect his job… So I thought for a moment… Akira shouldn’t be with me anymore… And that he should find someone else…”

“But did you want that?” asked Ann’s father.

“Of course not! I was just so confused… and of course he got mad that I even said something like that… And we argued over the phone… And he was saying he was doing his best to be with me…”

“… He asked if what we had… meant nothing to me anymore… and of course… I got hurt… so I said something I regretted too which was… maybe I should just stay in Finland forever… after that I angrily said goodbye… and hung up.”

Ann’s parents continued to listen closely to her story.

“Those were the last words I said to him… The flight was horrible… I was miserable and I regretted saying those things. As soon as I arrived, I opened my phone to message him that I was sorry. Only to find there was already a message for me on my phone saying that he was sorry… and that he loved me. I replied that I was sorry… I didn’t meant what I said and I love him so much too… Finally he said take care…”

Ann took another breath before she continued. The conversation felt very heavy.

“I-I decided to not message him for a while. Let us cool off and also I thought it was best I concentrated on work. So for the first 10 days, I was busy… away from my phone. After that… I tried talking to him a bit. Just a bit through messages… but I felt he was distant on the phone. He kept saying sorry and that he was really busy…”

Ann started to tear up a little.

“I hate that our last talk ended that way… I want to make things right… I miss him so much… But he’s so far away… And it being my birthday isn’t really helping… it makes me miss him more… and it makes me feel guilty for what’s happened between us so far… I’m even worried… that what I said might be true… and we do end up apart because of our distance… and that he might want to forget about me…”

Ann finally finished what she needed to say. She however continued to look depressed as she laid her face down on the dining room table. Ann’s mother was the one to speak up.

“Oh dear… I’m sure it’ll work out… You love him don’t you? And he loves you… it’s normal for couples to fight… and besides you’re fighting about not seeing each other more right? At least it means you both miss each other right…? Look… I’m sure if Akira really does love you… he’d want you to enjoy your birthday… even if he wasn’t here to do all his special stuff for you…”

Ann looked up at her parents who gave her reassuring smiles. He loved them so much for being there for her whenever she needed them.

“T-thanks. I guess you’re right… I’ll get ready for work.” Ann said.

“Ann, don’t worry. We’ll make sure your birthday will be special too… just like what Akira did…” said Ann’s dad.

“Hehe. Uhm. Thanks Dad.”

Ann went back to her room as she prepared all the things she needed for the show that afternoon. There was a lot of preparing to do, and she needed to bring a lot items before she would join the show. She took a nice shower, and dressed into something nice before she headed to the event location. As she stepped outside her room, she called out to her parents.

“Mom… Dad… Are we heading to the event together?” she asked.

She started walking around and heard nothing. She noticed no sign of them until she headed to the living room. There her eyes were caught by something beautiful.

It was a large bouquet of roses in a vase. They looked bright, wonderful, and full of life. Ann went closer to smell the roses. The mere sight of them brought her spirits up a little. There was a card beside it.

_“Happy Birthday!”_

Ann smiled as she recalled what her parents said this morning and what she told of them of what Akira does on her birthday.

“Wow. When Dad said they’ll make it special… they really went all out by buying me flowers like Akira did.” she said.

Ann suddenly receives a message on her phone and it was a message from her parents saying that were already on the way to event and that they’d see her there.

Ann nodded and thanked her parents for the sweet gift. She left her place and went straight for work.

* * *

 

*After the event*

It was a long and tiring day. Ann was on fire as she went through one of the biggest events of her life. She was one of the top models for an international event. She went down the runway alongside other famous models from all over the world. It was a spectacular event filled with plenty of people taking photos. The clothes all looked amazing. Ann was enjoying every minute of it. When she finally finished, that’s when her thoughts went back to Akira and how she missed him dearly. As they wrapped up, Ann and her parents congratulated each other.

“You looked lovely dear.” said Ann’s mom.

“Well… your clothes are amazing.” Ann cheerfully said.

“Meet us after you change, okay? We’ll fix a few things here, and then we can head home. Maybe later, we can go out for dinner?” asked Ann’s dad.

“Okay. I’ll be back in a while.”

Ann headed to her dressing room area to get changed. As she went to her designated area, her eyes once again were caught by something.

It was another set of beautiful roses. Right beside it was a card that was placed on top of a box of assorted chocolates. Ann went towards her table and read the card.

_“You looked amazing today”_

“Mom… Dad. Wow. 2 bouquets of roses. It’s a bit much… but you really listened my story” Ann was talking to herself once again.

She loved it anyway. It reminded her how much she was loved. It did also remind her of Akira. She decided to check her phone to see if there were any messages. She then saw there was one sent right before the fashion show started.

It was from Akira.

_“Good luck today. I’m sure you’ll be great."_  the message said.

Ann smiled. It was a small glimmer of hope that things will be fine. She replies.

_“Thank you so much! It went well! Everybody looked amazing. Also… I miss you. Take care.”_ she said in her text.

She then fixed the roses, and ate a piece of chocolate before getting changed back to something more casual. She wondered what else her parents had in store.

Outside the event, her parents waited for her and she decided to finally thank them for the gifts. She brought along with her the chocolates and the roses. Ann’s mom spoke, as she got closer.

“Oh sweetie. Those roses are so beautiful.”

“Yeah they are! Mom, Dad… thanks for the gifts. They really cheered me up! But I think giving me two bouquets in one day was a bit much. ” Ann said.

The unexpected happened when Ann noticed her dad’s face scrunched a little.

“Uhm… I’m sorry… What do you mean? ” Asked Ann’s dad.

“I mean… getting me flowers twice? The one in the dressing room and one at home. That’s a lot of flowers… but they’re all very beautiful.”

Ann’s mom was the one who spoke up first though.

“Oh right! T-those flowers… Sorry. Yeah. But we couldn’t help it… We just had to get them for you…”

Ann’s mom looked at her dad intensely and it seemed like the two of them clicked in silent observation.

“R-right! Sorry. I just wanted to spoil my lovely daughter with two bouquets.” said Ann’s Dad.

“Yeah… Thanks again.”

“How about we head home to freshen up a little then head out for dinner? Sound good?” asked Ann’s mom. She didn’t receive any complaints and they all headed home together.

* * *

 

As soon as they arrive back home, Ann’s parents see the nice bouquet of flowers in the living room.

“Wow. Those really are nice flowers.”

“What do you mean by that?” asked Ann.

Ann’s mom paused before she answered. It seemed like she wasn’t sure what to say.

“W-well. I ordered them but I wasn’t here to see them a while ago. I didn’t know how nice they’d be. No pictures.”

Ann continued to look at her mother as she noticed something was off but in the end she didn’t let it bother her.

“O-okay. Let me freshen up back in my room then we can head out for dinner.” The family nodded to each other as they went back to their rooms.

Ann decided to change her clothes up a little. It was her birthday, and wherever she ate, she needed both comfortable and stylish clothes. In the back of her head, she thinks about her birthday dinners she’s had alone with Akira.

Ann sighs. The still missing feeling in her chest was bothering her.

She checks her phone to see if he sent her any new messages. There was another one from Akira.

_“Everybody did look amazing… But you were definitely the most beautiful. I liked your dress in that red outfit you wore after that first intermission. ”_

Ann straightened herself up. The way he messaged it sounded odd. Why did it seem like he actually saw her show?

_“Did you watch my show online? Was there someone streaming? Aren’t you too busy at work to be watching my show online?”_ asked Ann.

Ann waited for his message.

_“Nope.”_

Ann got frustrated.

_“Nope? What do you mean? There was no one streaming? And you just saw photos? Or you did watch my show online? Nope, you’re not busy?”_

Ann waited again for his reply.

_“I didn’t watch your show online.”_

She wondered what he meant then.

_“Oh… Did some reporters already post pictures of the show online? I’m guessing there are a lot of shots spreading right now.”_ she messaged and she waited again for his reply.

_“Because I was watching it live.”_

Ann’s eyes went wide. Ann was thinking about what he meant by live. Meaning Live “in person”?

Did he actually mean he was… there?

Ann then thought about the roses from this morning and from the show. How her parents seemed oblivious to the flowers. Could that possibly mean that he gave those—-?

Ann ran out of her room and headed straight to the living room area towards the flowers. She needed to read that card again. She made it to the flowers and got the card. She began looking for any hints on the card, that it wasn’t a bad joke and he was actually—-“

“Hi.” a voice said.

Ann froze. The voice was familiar and comforting. A voice she loved hearing saying sweet words to her and just her. She began to slowly turn around to face where the voice was coming from.

There he was. The familiar frame of the boy she loved. The messy hair with those glasses she loved on his familiar and comforting face. A smile was plastered on it. The smile that melted her heart.

Ann slowly began to walk towards him… and then finally… she sprinted and then jumped into his arms.

“W-woah! Careful Ann!”

They swung a bit in place. Akira was laughing a little as they swung. Ann kept quiet as she thought about the first words she wanted to say to him in person. Her face buried on his chest.

“You’re late.” she said.

Akira continued to laugh.

“It’s a pretty long flight. Give me some slack.” he said.

“You moron… You should have told me you were here sooner…”

“I wanted it to be a surprise. Were you surprised?”

“Of course.” Ann’s face was still hidden from him. He started slowly caressing her.

“Did you like the flowers?”

“Yeah. I loved both sets… and the chocolates…” she said. Her voice was a bit muffled as she spoke away from Akira’s face.

“I actually have another bouquet. It’s just there in that room.”

Ann finally looked up to him. Her eyes a bit teary eyed but now surprised.

“You got me a 3rd bouquet of roses?!”

“Yup. The first 2 are for your birthday for and the event… The last one… is for me being stupid…and saying I’m sorry.”

Ann began to hold Akira tighter from his explanation.

“You idiot. I’m the one who’s sorry! I messed up. I got worried and upset… and I didn’t mean what I said… the last time we talked.”

Ann had so much more to say…so much more to make up for. And yet… Akira just smiled. He replied with just three words.

“I missed you.” he said.

Ann blushed. It was like nothing changed between them and all they fought about was so… trivial.

“I missed you too.” she said.

Ann continued to hold him tight as she had a dozen questions for him. But her intense happiness was clouding her mind. Akira began lifting her chin towards his face as they had a long overdue kiss.

The familiar feeling of their lips on one another. The caressing sweet feeling of each one’s affection. They missed it so much.

After a moment, they let go… A little speechless… A little breathless… The magic was still there… Their honest love for another evident in their kiss.

“Ann… I’m so sorry… for these last few months… I don’t want us to fight about that again…”

“Me too… I know we’re both busy… and even though we can’t always be together… just know that… I love you… I love you so much and I always will… We can work through this.”

The two of them smiled… feeling like they were beginning to slowly resolve their issues from the previous months. Ann though still had a lot of questions. The first being…

“How’d you get here?! What about your job?! You were watching the show?! Also… how’d you know where I live?!…Oh my God I have a dozen questions….” her head spinning with them.

“Well… with the job… I made a few arrangements. I’ve been preparing for this trip for a long time too… And with the other questions… why don’t we wait for your parents.

“My parents? Wait… Another question… HOW DID YOU GET INSIDE MY HOUSE?!” asked Ann.

“Well… I am a phantom thief.” He winked. “Don’t you remember all those lock picks?” said Akira with a smug tone.

Ann just gave him a raised eyebrow look. She wasn’t buying it and he knew it.

“Uhm… I have a key.” said Akira.

“A key?! How’d you get a key? Are you saying… that my parents knew—-“

“AKIRA! You’re here! Welcome!” Ann’s mom shouted.

Ann’s mom quickly walked towards the couple. Akira had to let go of his girlfriend as Ann’s mom embraced him warmly.

“What a surprise! It’s so good to see you, dear! It’s been so long!”

“YOU KNEW HE WAS COMING?!” Ann was starting to get a bit frustrated as she spoke to her mother.

“Oh. Cat’s out of the bag, huh?” said Ann’s mom.

“Well obviously! How else would he get inside here?” said Ann.

“Well… I could’ve made a lockpick.” said Akira.

“Really? That’s interesting.” said Ann’s mom.

“Oh enough with the lockpick! JUST KEEP QUIET! UGH…Mom! So you knew Akira was coming?”

“Uhm… sweetie it was a surprise! We couldn’t spoil it! We’ve been planning his trip here for months. We began a bit after we finished planning your trip here too!”

“For months?!?!” Ann exclaimed.

“That’s right. I’m staying here for at least another month by the way.”

“You’re here for a month too?!” Ann was surprised and yet happy at the same time.

“Yes he is, sweetie.” Ann’s dad said. He suddenly appeared behind them. Most likely overhearing the conversation for some time now.

“And when you said… here… as in… at our place?” asked Ann.

“You don’t mind… do you?” asked Akira.

Ann’s brain was going overdrive with all this. But she knew what to say right away about his question.

“Of course not! I’d love it that you’d be here. I’m just so… so… in shock! This is all so much… so fast!” Ann’s head was spinning.

Akira chuckled.

“But you can’t just skip work for a month!” said Ann.

“Well… I scheduled a leave…and I’ve been working overtime to make up for all the days I’ll be gone. That’s also why… I haven’t been replying much these last few weeks. Double Overtime is horrible.” he said.

“So that’s why…” Ann’s worries of why Akira was being so distant these last weeks were answered. He was busy getting ready for the trip.

“So right now… I’m free to explore Europe with you.” said Akira.

“Explore Europe?!”

“That’s right… we’re going on a trip around Europe. Trains. Hotels. beautiful sights. The whole experience! Just you and me.”

Ann thought she was dreaming. A trip with Akira around Europe sounded perfect. But she had commitments.

But I’m not free! I have so much work lined up!” said Ann.

“Uhm… actually you don’t.” said Ann’s dad.

Ann then turned to her parents who had a silly looks on their faces.

“What do you mean by that?!” Ann was struggling with all this information.

“Well… After today’s show… your schedule is free for the next month. SURPRISE!” Ann’s mom gleefully said.

“Akira was coordinating with us to make sure you were both free to… you know… have a Eurotrip together. A week here first in Finland… then you can travel around after. We have a few contacts that helped us book hotels for your trip too. The hotel in Paris is one of our favorites.”

Ann was so overwhelmed… Such an elaborate plan and surprise… Something like this was so… AMAZING. And yet… it was something she knew… Akira would do for her.

“You stupid moron. I love you so much.” she said happily with tears in her eyes.

She went back to him and embraced him.

“Ann… you’re hugging me… too tight… you’re beginning to hurt me…” said Akira. His voice starting to crack.

“I’m never letting you go. Not now… Not never.” she said.

“I’m so happy…but can I please… breathe.”

Ann giggled as she let go but she placed a quick peck on his cheek.

She then turned around towards her parents and embraced them too.

“Thank you so much for this amazing surprise.” she said.

“You’re welcome sweetie.”

“Is that why you were gone last night? You met up with him to prepare for today?” asked Ann.

“Yeah. We had to pick him up form the airport and prepare today’s surprise. Akira insisted he get you flowers for today. I didn’t think you were able to get some though.” Ann’s dad said.

“It wasn’t easy. I had no idea where to go at first.” Akira said.

Ann giggled again.

“We brought him to a hotel first but he’s staying with us starting today.”

“Uhm… I’m glad you’re okay with him staying here.” said Ann to her parents.

“He can stay in your room…” said Ann’s Mom. Her dad however had a slight twitch.

“I-is that okay?” she asked.

“Well… I’m fine with it. Besides… I already told Akira that our deal was we’d help him with this surprise of his… on the condition that…”

Ann’s mom paused as she spoke.

“What condition?” Ann asked curiously.

“Well… I’d like to see grandchildren soon! I’d like at least two please! A boy and a girl! So you guys staying in one room is fine with me… for obvious reasons.” Ann’s mom sounded giddy.

Ann however felt like her brain exploded. Her face turning redder than ever before. She immediately looked at Akira and saw he was red too. Looking away.

“GRANDCHILDREN?!?!?!” she shouted.

She then spoke to Akira.

“YOU AGREED TO THIS?!” she said to him.

“I-I said we’d talk about it! After we’re married… someday?” Akira was shrinking from fear of Ann’s rage.

Ann then turned towards her parents.

“MOM! DAD! We’re not having kids!!! At least… NOT YET! We’re not even married!!!”

“Well… it’s okay sweetie. I mean… we don’t mind if… kids come first and marriage after. Haha Just kidding… maybe.” Ann’s mom teased.

“UGH! You’re just as bad as Akira’s parents!” said Ann.

“Oh that reminds me! I have to call your mom, Akira! She said I should tell her when you arrived. She agrees with me about the grandkids by the way!”

Akira groaned as well.

“How’s it possible that are parents are so similar?” Ann she whispered to Akira.

“You mean…that they’re both embarrassing?” whispered Akira.

Ann groaned as well. All these waves of emotions were starting to overflow and that last bit of info was definitely a shocker.

“Look. I gotta… go back to my room. I need time to… process over EVERYTHING.”

“But sweetie. What about dinner?” asked Ann’s mom.

“Just give me 10 minutes! Ugh.” said Ann. She stomped her way back to her room.

“Think about the grandkids!” said Ann’s Mom.

In the distance, they hear the door of Ann’s room being slammed.

The three people remaining just chuckled along together.

“Wow. What a reaction.” said Ann’s mom.

“You’re the one who brought up grandkids, dear.” said Ann’s dad.

“I was serious! I want grandkids. Remember that Akira. And that thing about your mom wasn’t a lie too. She agrees with me.” said Ann’s mom.

“Honey… We shouldn’t force them to have children yet. What about their careers?”

“Fine… I’m sorry… it’s just… after our discussion last night… I got so excited about having them! I can wait…a bit longer.” Ann’s mom winked.

“Haha. One step at a time Mrs. Takamaki. But… first off. Thank you for helping me with this trip… and the surprise…and also… thank you for giving me your blessing last night.” said Akira.

“Oh Akira. You’ve already been part of our family for years. Our blessing was given ages ago. It was just a formality when you asked.” said Ann’s mom.

“But it was important… that I make sure you were okay with it.” Said Akira.

“You love our daughter right? You’ve done so much for her. Just remember you promised to take care of her for us.” said Ann’s dad.

“Yes I will. Ann has made me so happy… I promise to continue to return the favor. To continue to make her happy… for the rest of my life.” said Akira.

Ann’s parents smiled at Akira’s words.

Oh! Don’t say it around Ann, but you can actually call me ‘Mom’ already if you like to.” the excitement obvious from her voice.

“Uhm. Okay. Mom. Thanks again.”

Ann’s Mom nodded.

“So when are you asking her? During the trip? You said some time soon.” asked Ann’s mom.

Akira then brings out a small box. He opens it and inside was a beautiful diamond ring.

“Maybe. When I ask her, it has to be perfect. But soon… I will soon.”

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [Pineapple Wine and Sunsets](https://archiveofourown.org/works/19445242) by [sunflowersandseasalt](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sunflowersandseasalt/pseuds/sunflowersandseasalt)




End file.
